Extreme Makeover
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: Esto participa en el concurso para el grupo de M&M de face #DramioneShipperSpringBall Este es un one shot no habrá secuela o tal vez si?bueno yo solo espero les guste y lo apoyen porque va con cariño para todas nosotras Draco descubrirá que no hay mujer fea solo comelibros mal arreglada. ;)
1. Una tonta broma?

Esto participa en el concurso para el grupo de M&M de face #DramioneShipperSpringBall los personajes son de la Diosa JK y la historia es mía aunque más es de mi Beth querida que me empuja e inspira a escribir. Para ti mi querida amiga con todo mi amorsh :*

Este era originalmente un one shot pero dado que nos gusta el lemon -_- no lo niego me encanta lo amplíe a shot fic y solo espero les guste y lo apoyen porque va con cariño para todas nosotras.

* * *

 **extreme makeover**

Cállate Malfoy! Me interesa muy poco lo que es guste a los hombres sobre todo si son hombres como tú!- Rabiaba la castaña a todo pulmón sostenida a la fuerza por la pequeña de los Weasley y la soñadora Lunática, mientras un grupo de Sly encabezados por su príncipe se mofaban de ella por no tener pareja para ir al baile.

Y es que no es que ella no tenía pareja por decisión propia es más ni siquiera estaba en sus planes ir estaba cansada de que la acosaran para ir con alguien porque todos los chicos se acercaban con segundas intenciones, desde el final de la guerra y trataban de ligarlas a ella a Ginny y a Luna por conseguir publicidad o contactos con gente importante que ahora las rodeaba todo el tiempo.

Draco por el contrario apenas había sobrevivido al repudio social de la comunidad mágica gracias a Harry y a ella pero eso jamás se lo concedería ni aunque eso significase estar libre del repudio el jamás sería amigo de el cara rajada y la sangre sucia inmunda.

Para mala suerte del chico y buena de las chicas tras unas palabras más apareció alguien que había estado oyendo todo desde la sombra de una armadura y que puso fin a la discusión. –sucede algo Señorita. Granger?- Preguntó nada más y nada menos la Directora McGonagall.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en el rostro de Ginny y le dijo a la profesora con toda saña –Nada profesora es solo que el Sr. Malfoy acaba de invitar a Mione a el Baile como una forma de unir a las casa después de esta Guerra tan absurda- terminó de hablar y dos grandes -QUE!- se escucharon de parte y parte.

La profesora sonrió satisfecha –excelente! No esperaba menos de los premios anuales del colegio- dijo la animaga, Ginny antes de que las matasen decidió que aprovecharán su presencia para hacer la graciosa huida. –Con permiso Profesora, ya que todo está acordado nos retiramos, verdad chicas?- preguntó a sus amigas con ojos expresivos, y ambas asintieron y la siguieron a paso rápido para poder poner el mayor espacio posible entre la rabia del rubio y ellas.

-bueno entonces ya que todo lo tiene bien coordinado los dejare para que sigan su camino- se retiró entonces muy contenta la mujer, aun sabiendo que Ginny mentía pero q con esa mentira le darían una pequeña lección al orgulloso príncipe de los Sly.

Qué demonios cree que hace esa tipa?- chillo Pansy -tu ibas a ir conmigo es mas vas a ir conmigo que se creen envolviendote en sus jueguitos las zorras esas. -CALLATE PANSY!- le gritó Draco antes de irse por el otro lado renegando.

Llegó por la noche a la torre premios anuales, y encontró a la chica enfundada en su pijama de franela y conejitos totalmente infantil, ya tenía varios meses riéndose de ella por eso por lo que había perdido la gracia, pero por alguna extraña razón esos conejitos estaban trayendo le sueños húmedos últimamente, maldita anormal de Granger porque no podía usar seda y randa como todas las mujeres normales, porque tenía que ser tan asexual.

La miro de reojo, fue al tercer ladrillo sobre la chimenea y lo desbloqueo, se abrió un minibar bajo el cuadro de Barsec el rebelde que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, la chica solo alzo la vista y chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación, él se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse justo en el sillón frente a ella.

-A ver Granger, que pretendía tu amiguita con eso de obligarme a ir contigo al baile de primavera?, ella ni lo miro no dijo nada porque ni ella misma sabía porque diablos había hecho eso Ginny. Eres la persona más asexuada que conozco y no podría llevar a un esperpento así al baile, tengo una reputación que cuidar. Además jamás podríamos ir al baile juntos mientras tú luzcas como luces.- le dijo sin la más mínima anestesia dando golpe tras golpe a su orgullo.

\- pero te propongo algo, hare que te vuelvan ligeramente presentable si me prometes una cosa- el chico sonrió con malicia y sus ojos grises se volvieron plata líquida y ella se congeló en el sitio viendo como una maldad que nunca le había visto se posó en sus ojos.

-y eso que sería?- preguntó dubitativa Hermione.

-fácil que después de esa noche te acostarás conmigo usando esa maldita pijama de conejito- dijo esquivando la mirada que tenía ella de asombro, ya que a él matar esa puta fantasía obsesiva, que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, esa donde la veía quitarse para él esa pijama lenta y sensualmente, que se le había vuelto una necesidad imperiosa de cumplir, y que al hacerlo creía que dejaría de desear morder sus labios a cada oportunidad que la tenía cerca.

\- acostarme contigo? Te has vuelto loco Malfoy? si tú me odias como crees que te voy a dar…- se quedó callada y no se atrevía a pensar siquiera en lo que él proponía, pero estaba harta de sus desplantes y que le diga que era fea y asexuada.

\- y qué gano yo con lo que tu propones Malfoy?- dijo decidida a darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate, con un cambio que lo cachetee y le reivindique como mujer frente al colegio. Y es que Merlyn si bien lo chicos la buscaban, era solo para que les ayude en los deberes o para que les consiga algo por ser del trió de oro, cuando lo conseguían se desaparecían y prueba de eso era que ella a los 18 años y después de sobrevivir a un aguerra seguía siendo virgen.

\- bueno Granger ganas que no te deje plantada para el bendito baile, porque nadie me obligara a ir con una andrajosa, greñuda como tu, y los cambios que te hagan serán permanentes, por lo que mejorará tu estatus de vida y es posible que hasta te dejen encontrar alguien decente, pero eso será después del baile, pues durante el baile serás mi pareja y no quiero verte de coqueta- dijo bromeando Draco pues la Granger tenía la habilidad social de sus preciados libros solo cuando era útil se la buscaba si no se la archivaba.

\- está bien te daré gusto y me transformaras, pero como vas a hacer todo eso. Si el baile es mañana- Pregunto la castaña genuinamente preocupada.

\- tengo todo un equipo de gente a mis órdenes para que mañana antes del baile ellos vengan ti muy temprano para arreglarte y dejarte decente, incluye todo, ropa, zapatos y joyas, así que ellos esconderán esa simpleza tuya entre trajes de marca y muchas cosas finas. Tu solo pon de tu parte y déjate cambiar a decisión de los expertos pues ellos no dudaran en abandonarte si empiezas a negarte a sus sugerencias- dijo mirándola hacer una mueca de fastidio y continuo.

\- estarán aquí mañana desde la mañana para que logren terminar con suficiente tiempo, aunque creo que necesitaría a todo el día y parte del siguiente para mejorar te en algo.- termino malicioso Draco.

-Listo, entonces es un trato, tú me cambias y yo te doy mi.. Digo.. hay!, en fin, yo me acuesto contigo pero tú te encargas de todo- dijo algo abochornada por lo que iba a hacer, daría un paso enorme en su vida sexual con alguien que lo sabía todo del sexo, bueno tal vez así no sería tan complicado como parecía, como dicen aprendería del mejor.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..

Levanta Granger los expertos están aquí y no tiene tu tiempo para perderlo.- Le gritaba Draco desde la puerta exigiendo que se levantara y ella ya estaba más que arrepentida de su decisión pero era una Gryffindor y los Gry tiene palabra así que reunió todo el valor que pudo y se levantó y fue a la puerta la abrió y lo vio perfecto y fragante como siempre, -hay Merlyn! Debería ser pecado ver se tan perfecto a estas horas de la mañana y de ser así este tipo sería un maldito demonio de tanto pecado- pensó con amargura.

-ya, ya, ya estoy despierta Malfoy deja el escándalo o levantaras el colegio entero- se aventuro a decir sin mucha convicción pues realmente le apetecía seguir durmiendo las 2 horas más que le faltaban. Ella era madrugadora pero 4 de la mañana era absolutamente ridículo, pensaba con acritud.

-Muévete Granger esta gente tiene muchas cosas que hacer y están aquí como un favor especial a su mejor cliente o mejor dicho al hijo de su mejor cliente, bueno en fin mi madre ama a esta gente y dice que ellos trasformarían a un orangután en una delicada florecita y como siempre lo repite hoy voy a comprobar su teoría, no tengo un orangután pero lo más cercano que tengo eres tú así que.. hea! deja de rascarte que en serio creeré que eres un simio o algo así -haaaay! grrr- El chico rodó los ojo y gritó con frustración y Madame Malkin solo sonrió cálidamente a la chica.

-Ve Madame lo que le decía es toda una salvaje no se sabe comportar y tendrá mucho que hacer con ella antes de que pueda salir ligeramente decente de aquí.- se quejaba con pesar Draco, pues si tendrían que verlo con una mujer así del brazo y los años de fama de galán de exquisito gusto se irían al trasto.

Tranquilo señor Malfoy déjeme esto a mí usted ya me dijo lo que quiere que lleve y los otros detalles así que no se preocupe y deje que yo me encargue de la chica la pulire para usted y podrá disfrutar de su cita para el baile esta noche.

Hermione tragó grueso tenían tanto que hacer con ella como el chico había dicho? Estaba a punto de saberlo, la mujer no tenía ninguna intención de ponérselo fácil, porque justo posó su tibia pero firme mano en el hombro de la castaña cuando esta se regresaba a su cuarto para tomar su varita que estúpidamente dejo por estar somnolienta. Impidiendo su huida, Madame se garantizo una bruja colaboradora y dócil, porque de haber tenido la varita jamás hubiera logrado el efecto que logró en el cuerpo y mente de Hermione.

A las 8 en punto Draco pasó a la Torre a recoger a su cita, resignado a que por lo menos no parezca un arbusto con patas. Al abrirse la puerta una visión de lo que le gustaría que fuese la mujer de su vida le fue revelada.

Hermione ataviada con vestido negro de seda de acromantula que envolvía sus curvas y las resaltaba, con un escote en forma de corazón que permitían ver unos voluptuosos y nada ignorables senos, iba hasta el suelo en un corte de sirena y tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba poco más abajo de la cadera permitiendo que durante el movimiento se observe la tersa y nívea piel de sus muslos y que en la parte posterior contaba con un hermoso entramado de cadenas doradas con una serpiente atrapada en medio de la espalda, que se apreciaba gracias a un escote vertiginoso que llegaba ligeramente más debajo de donde termina la espalda, sandalias altas con un broche similar al de la serpiente en su espalda joyas a juego con incrustaciones de ónix y maquillaje nocturno con uno ojos sombreados en tono humo y delineado oscuro que resaltaban unos bonitos y desconocidos ojos color miel con betas doradas unos labios de un tono vino completamente mordibles y un cabello muy bien peinado y recogido en un moño alto que dejaba escapar uno que otro rizo de forma exquisita.

A Draco se le secó la garganta y se le antojo cobrar su recompensa ahora mismo y llevarla a la cama ese rato, pero eso podía esperar, la verdadera prueba no era lucir solo bien, sino saber comportarse con la clases que él requería de sus acompañantes y si ella demostraba que podía solo así saldría de ahí, le extendió la mano y ella respondió el gesto con uno similar, él la saludó con un beso en el dorso de la mano y para agrado de ambos no hubo comentarios extraños como siempre, el chico le extendió el brazo y ella camino con total gracia y elegancia lo que realizo si aún más su figura al hacerlo.

Por último, le hiso un caballeroso halago aun desconfiado esperando una respuesta ácida de la chica pero escucho para su deleite una conversación completamente culta, - estas muy bonita Granger- dijo tanteando el terreno, -gracias Draco, Madame Malkin y sus empleados trabajaron muy duro como puedes ver y me complace que el resultado sea de tu agrado.- respondió la castaña.

La sonrisa del rubio platinado no pudo ser mayor a la que tenía, al entrar se veían tan espectaculares que al comienzo nadie reconoció a Hermione, todos cuchicheaban y murmuraban que no sabían quién era su acompañante y que posiblemente era alguna extranjera, por último la prueba final fue cuando Ginny se le fue encima a reclamarle por no haber llevado a Hermione y haber llegado con semejante belleza al baile.

El chico no cabía en sí de su orgullo, cuando le dijo a la pelirroja quien era su acompañante y cuando esta lo confirmó Ginny casi se va para atrás y le preguntó qué demonios le había hecho a su amiga y porque no era ella misma, si le había hecho un imperio para poder hacerla actuar así. Hermione molesta un poco por la actitud de Ginny le dijo que si no le gustaba el lío en el que la metió ahora no anduviera llorando y lo pensara para la próxima antes de meter de voluntario a otro en cosas como estas.

Así fue como ellos tras el baile de primavera y tras una tonta broma de una rojilla traviesa terminaron envueltos en la aventura más placentera que Hermione pudo pensar y la más adictiva que Draco había probado en todo su tiempo sobre este mágico mundo.

Ella le dio su primera vez de su cuerpo y él la de su corazón.

* * *

Lo sé final soso, estaba pensando en hacerla rated m pero ya ni modo de pronto los sorprendo un día de esto con la continuación pero eso si depende de la cantidad de peticiones que tenga así que a dejar su comentario quiere lemon o no?. COMENTEEEN ;)


	2. el cambio del orangután

Esto participó en el concurso para el grupo de M&M de face #DramioneShipperSpringBall los personajes son de la Diosa JK y la historia es mía aunque más es de mi Beth querida que me empuja e inspira a escribir. Para ti mi querida amiga con todo mi amorsh :* este fic que tuvo un no tan desastroso 3er lugar jeje, pero lo continuo para esos curiositos que quieren saber cómo sucedió todo para llegar a ese desenlace ;)

Este era one shot que se transformó en un shot fic solo espero les guste y lo apoyen porque va con cariño para todas nosotras, en especial a:

 **artipinck94 / / JhoanaPerez / Lozahp / rochylrdm / Yazmin932 / gajealba2009 / Idia Van / Melissa**

gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer :*

* * *

 **EL CAMBIO DEL** **ORANGUTÁN**

Madame Malkin suspiro sus clientes siempre la retaban con cosas como estas, -te tengo una q no podrás cambiar! no podrás hacer gran cosa por ella es todo un desastre!- todo el tiempo era lo mismo y ella y su equipo demostraba lo contrario.

Ahora este chico mimado de los Malfoy el hijo de su mejor clienta la dulce Cissy, le trae este como decirlo políticamente correcto? Desastre ambulante?, no muy fuerte, eslabón perdido?, no muy dramático, caso desastroso y perdido? Bueno se acerca, ya dejemos lo en caso para que la chica no se cree mala vibra.

Bueno Señorita Granger verdad?- preguntó madame . Ssi!- Dijo dubitativa Hermione, presintiendo que lo que se le venía seria primero doloroso y segundo traumatizante.

Muy bien primero que nada desvista se por favor- Dijo la mujer y la chica abrió los ojos como platos ante la petición estaba alucinada si creía que ella una prefecta y chica ejemplar se desnudaría con desfachatez frente a una manicuristas, una depiladora, tres estilistas (Draco pido que fueran preparados para el pelo de la chica), un coach postural, una coach social y dos modistas, más la misma madame eran diez personas que en su vida había visto, y tres de ellos hombres, pero casi casi eran más chicas que las misma chicas, aun así estaba loca como una cabra si creía que ella mostraría su cuerpo desnudo a nadie, bueno tal vez a Malfoy pero eso solo por el acuerdo.

Escuche Madame- empezó a decir pero fue callada con dos dedos de la mayor. Mira mi niña lo que tú tienes lo vemos más seguido que un medimago, nuestro trabajo consiste en cambiar todo tu ser en una cosa aceptable para la persona que nos contrató y créeme cobramos muy bien por estos "casos" así que déjanos trabajar que no tenemos mucho tiempo, primera y última advertencia querida.- dijo la Madame completamente tajante en su trabajo era extremadamente profesional y Hermione no puede evitar sentir un poco de respeto por una persona tan entregada a su trabajo.

Bueno entonces como aun estas dudando procederé a ayudarte a decidir.- acto seguido prendió fuego a la bata que tenía encima. Revelando el estúpido pijama de conejitos.

Ya... ya... ya me quito la ropa no dañe mi pijama- se sonrojo la chica al descubrirse cuidando lo que Draco le pidió usar en la noche.

Perfecto- dijo la Madame cuando ya por fin la chica se despojo de la ropa, la verdad es que el chico exageraba la muchacha tenía buen cuerpo unos senos bien proporcionados al igual que el trasero y las piernas bien torneadas fácilmente se vería hermosa, pero otro tema era por falta de arreglos de años que la chica no cuido de sí correctamente.

En fin la chica era un diamante en bruto, y ella la puliría para el chico Malfoy.

Empecemos por el depilado, Mathilde has tu trabajo y no demores, empieza por la cara que es lo que la gente verá, y si te cansas le pides ayuda a Moira, es más yo creo que en honor al tiempo las dos deberían trabajar juntas porque la verdad- dijo tocando el cabello de la chica y mirándola de reojo – este si es un reto que temo no lograremos cumplir a tiempo.-

A la castaña se le cristalizaron los ojos jamás se sintió tan avergonzada y humillada, sentía su sangre Gryffindor hervir en las venas quería hacer estallar cosas, pero una mano suave y cálida se posó en su mejilla.

–Pequeña no estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mal mi objetivo es que aprendas de tus errores y de ahora en más cambien este aspecto tan descuidado que tienes por uno que te haga lucir con lo que eres una hermosa princesa que tiene a un atractivo príncipe esperándola.- dijo la mayor con una dulzura impregnada en sus palabras que hicieron a Hermione replantearse todo.

Ella debía pasar por esto?, si!, si debía porque quería que pasase lo que sabía que después del baile, lo quería con todas sus ganas pero desde cuándo? No lo sabía tal vez desde siempre, pero se negaba a sí misma albergar esperanzas pues el tipo en cuestión la he despreciado por siete años, ahora trataría de ser bonita y Merlyn lo ampare y lo coja persignado porque ella Hermione Jane Granger le mostraría cuan bella podía llegar a ser con todos los artilugios mágicos que se su dinero podía pagarle.

Está bien Madame me pongo en sus manos pero tengo una sola condición- dijo la castaña que sabía que no podía mandar todo al trasto o ponerse en plan de negativas pero que en cierta forma necesitaba tratar de mantener algo de control para no desesperarse y entrar en pánico de nuevo.

Dime niña?- dijo la mujer que comprendía en parte la necesidad de la chica de poner su "toque" que al proceso.

Bueno, quiero que me enseñe que debo hacer para mantener ese cambio no quiero pasar por todo esto para volver a quedar lo mismo después- dijo la chica con amargura pues años de bromas y burlas de amigos y enemigos a costa de su aspecto habían hecho un profundo daño en su autoestima,

Está bien Señorita Granger le daré ciertos tips para que los use y le diere los hechizos que estaremos usando con la explicación que tiene cada si logra captarlos en hora buena pero comprenderá que no puedo perder mucho tiempo enseñando se los porque si no nunca terminaríamos- dijo la mayor con mucha paciencia pero al terminar de hablar se separó con premura y empezó a dar órdenes pues el tiempo corría y la chica aún seguía hablando.

Muriel por sus manos y pies en remojo y Myrsha prepara la poción para la exfoliación – voltio a ver a la chica más concienzudamente y analizando su piel por todos los ángulos le dijo a su asistente, - que sea unos 3 galones este es un caso extremo –querida nunca exfolias tu piel?- preguntó la mujer y la chica negó con la cabeza sonrojándose

–bueno de ahora en adelante lo harás conseguirás la poción que más se adapte a tus gustos nosotros usamos una muy suave y sin aroma pero en este caso, Myrsha duplica el ingrediente exfoliador necesitaremos que sea un poco abrasiva.

La mujer no paraba de dar órdenes sacó una cinta métrica mágica y mientras esta media su asistente Malú tomaba notas de las medidas y Marcus el diseñador daba la forma a la tela de seda de acromantula con el modelo que le se había sugerido y poniendo su propio toque según aprecio Hermione pues el chico al parecer era amante de las acromantulas tenía tatuajes de redes de araña y de las mismas por los brazos y sus ojos oscuros le recordaban las que vio en la guerra, la chica se estremeció por un momento y comprendió un poco la fobia de Ron.

Una vez que le midieron todo lo que se dice todo, Madame continúo con su organización, Matthew coordina el modero de los zapatos con Marcus hagan algo a juego que pero elegante este cliente es muy especial y nuestro caso también- dijo dedicándole una significativa mirada a Hermione la cual se sonrojo y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Muy bien el continuemos, Mike has tu parte con la chica pero no seas muy brusco esta pequeña ha tenido que pasar por mucho para llegar hasta nosotros- dijo reprobatoriamente a la chica no se le pasó por alto y preguntó, qué es lo que hará conmigo?- entrecerrando los ojos.

– Postura my lady usted y yo corregiremos esa postura tan encorvada y descuidada que mantienes querida.-dijo el hombre de dulces ojos y profunda voz. La chica se defendió por instinto – pues he llevado muchos libros por años a cuestas y eso no ayudó mucho que digamos, recién hace poco logre conseguir un hechizo que me permite llevar más cosas con menos peso- dijo avergonzada.

-Pues querida tu columna no está para nada bien niña haremos unas pequeñas correcciones algo dolorosas pero permanentes así que pronto todo eso será un mal recuerdo- le guiñó uno de sus violetas y profundos ojos mientras levanto su varita y la chica contuvo la respiración. – **Petrificus totalus**!- la chica cayó con los ojos desorbitados del susto y justo antes de que caiga el suelo el hombre la levito a el sillón de la casa común y volvió apuntarla - **rectum spinam**!-

Hermione apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como sus huesos de enderezaban una a una las 27 vértebras de su cuerpo, una tortura similar al crucio de baja intensidad por cada vértebra y lo peor es que el hombre no se detuvo en eso - **coxae corrigit**!- las chica sintió un potente tirón y un crack que la cadera que si bien no fue tan doloroso como el de su columna la hiso tensarse toda de la impresión. Terminadas las correcciones óseas el hombre le retiró el petrificus.

-Levántate niña veamos tu postura ahora y la forma en que caminas- La castaña dudo al comienzo si podía pararse o no, pero confió en la magia como muchas veces había hecho antes. Se sentó y se vio desnuda desde un ángulo diferente, se sintió más alta y de alguna forma la presión que sentía en su abdomen y pelvis ya no estaba, supo que el cambio había cambiado internamente cosas en ella que no sabía que estaban mal. Pero ahora venía la prueba de fuego, levantarse!

Puso su peso en un pie y luego sobre el otro y sacó su trasero de sillón fue un salto de fe o algo así pues cerró los ojos esperando desmoronarse y por el contrario se halló totalmente bien, - bueno niña camina! Qué esperas no tengo todo el día!- insistió Mike. -Entremos en la parte que será la más complicada.

Más complicada!- Hermione palideció y trago grueso. El hombre tomó su varita y apareció varias cosas, platos, copias, cubertería, y una escalera sin pasamano. – bien cariño vamos a tomar las clases de etiqueta muy rápidamente espero que tengas retentiva y puedas captar todo.- dijo el hombre con un dejecito orgulloso y burlón que la chica no pasó por alto, le demostraría porque era la mejor bruja de su generación, todas y cada una de los datos que él le daba fueron perfectamente asimilados y puestos en práctica.

Al final de una hora Hermione Granger podía caminar con la elegancia propia de una reina, comer con los modales de una duquesa, bailar como toda una marquesa y subir y bajar escaleras con el porte señorial de una condesa según las palabras del "coach" postural que estaba muy pagado de sí mismo feliz de su trabajo con la extraña chica del cabello enmarañado aun sin tanto cambio la llego a ver bonita y hasta cogerle cariño. –Madame mi trabajo ya está listo continúe con mi pequeña "Minou"- dijo con un fingido acento francés.

 **"Minou"** he? Muy bien suena lindo se queda.. Después de todo estamos transformando a la temible leona de Gryffindor en una delicada gatita!- dijo Madame Malkin muy contenta con el cambio q estaba empezando a tener la chica. Matilde y Moira continuaron el proceso de reeducación capilar a la chica, varita en mano y pócima tras pócima se enfrentaron a esa indomable mata de cabello que aunque suave era muy rebelde, hasta que por fin lo dejaron liso y manejable, incluso lograron hacerle un peinado alto con unos cuantos bucles libres pero el truco era que al soltar las horquillas mágicas se alisaría el cabello, las mujeres se sentaron agotadas en el sillón con la cara perlada en sudor y los brazos adoloridos. -Madame nous avons fini! (terminamos)- dijo Moira con un suspiro de agotamiento

-Lo veo, lo veo,- dijo la mujer -bien cubran lo y vamos con Myrsha para que le aplique el depilado- las mujeres acataron no querían que se arruinara su arduo trabajo, se acercó la pequeña que aplicaría el depilado con un traje completo de esos de descontaminación, con guantes gruesos que le llegaban a los codos pues el compuesto era para hacer una depilación permanente y una micro dermoabrasión y ella ya tenía esos tratamientos en su cuerpo por lo que una nueva exposición sería peligrosa para ella así que con cuidado y valiéndose de su varita cubrió a Hermione por unos minutos con esa poción viscosa de un color plateado y olor a vainilla para al cabo de 15 minutos empezar a retirarlo con otra.

-elle est magnifique!- dijo madame Malkin feliz a ver la radiante y fragante piel de la chica y como estaba quedando -muy bien Myrsha te luciste, Marcus andiamo bambino il vestito!- apuro la mujer al diseñador de origen italiano por lo visto, que hacía volar telas y con la varita hacia puntadas finísimas con un hijo de acromantula, mientras Malú terminaba el diseño de bisutería que le habían pedido en onix y plata y las aplicaciones de la espalda del vestido y las sandalias, -Muriel terminaste?- preguntó a la chica que se encargaba de las uñas –oui Madame! Justo termine- le respondió la chica.

La pobre Hermione estaba siendo acribillada por darle un nombre entre todas las cosas que simultáneamente le pasaban, sus uñas quedaron perfectas un barniz beige con un filo francés de plata y negro que brillaban en sus delicadas manos. –Madame il vestito è preparato!- Dijo Marcus feliz de ayudar. Era exquisito negro azabache se pegaba a sus curvas nada de lencería ordenó la chica se horrorizó, y le explicaron que era para evitar que se le marcaran, le colocaron las joyas y los zapatos a medida terminados.

-son bellísimos!- dijo Hermione se sobrecogida por la calidad de las cosas que le estaban poniendo, ella jamás había tenido cosas tan finas tan personalizadas. –Minou?- la llamo por segunda vez la mujer, y la chica salió de su ensoñación – perdón solo admiraba el trabajo que han hecho- dijo como disculpa, Madame Malkin sonrió complacida - que bueno que te guste lo que ves querida solo nos falta un paso y ya estaremos y apenas con el tiempo creo..- la mujer buscó con la vista a Michelle la coach social, la cual al sentirse observada se levantó presta y se le acercó, -es mi turno?- Pregunto la chica con una preciosa sonrisa y los ojos brillando de alegría.

A decir verdad si Mich, así que Minou es toda tuya solo falta tu toque y estará lista.- contestó la mayor, la cara de la chica se transformó visiblemente Hermione que había seguido toda la interacción se sorprendió al ver los ojos de la chica de una mirada alegre a una totalmente desquiciada.

Muy bien Minou empecemos, pero antes de todo…- la mujer le lanzó un hechizo que la envolvió en un tono blanquecino que se absorbió en su cuerpo. -Muy bien.. Como estas?- pregunto la coach. – pues como ves algo torturada- dijo sincera la joven, - **MALA RESPUESTA CHICA**!- la castaña sintió una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió completa como esos collares eléctricos para que los perros dejen de ladrar cuando el efecto paso la chica estaba mirando a la coach con rabia y lágrimas en sus ojos, Mishelle la miró con una sonrisa sádica nada disimulada.

Espero que no hayas creído que perdería mi tiempo siendo dócil contigo, el hechizo que te aplique hará que recibas una gran descarga de electricidad siendo tan intenso como agresiva o fuera de lugar que estés, Madame me pidió un curso intensivo y cree me que no disfruto este tipo de casos.- Hermione estaba segura que lo que sus palabras y rostro decían no eran lo mismo que decían sus ojos, la miraba con sadismo en notorio.

-Vamos con otra pregunta querida, que milagro que no has dicho ninguna estupidez cabeza hueca- soltó la mujer.

\- como te atrev….buzzz!- la castaña no pudo terminar la frase pues una potente descarga la silencio.

-no creo que esta chica logre pasar Madame tiene un genio de perros!- seguía la mujer – la castaña que comprendió el concepto del hechizo y contuvo sus instintos de saltar y ahorcarla con sus propias manos y con solo un poco más de calma se dirigió a ella –creo que entendí cual es su punto de vista podemos practicar un poco más?- pidió con más elegancia.

Tras 2 horas y mucha corriente la coach Michelle le dijo -pues nos ha costado un montón ponerte algo decente pero puedo decirte Minou que estas lista, tal vez no perfecta pero si lista para manejar hasta el más ácido de los comentarios del chico Malfoy- le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Había sido educada como a un perro pero ya se vengaría de su rubio compañero, había conseguido que la coach le enseñara ese hechizo y lo memorizo para después, oh si! Como lo usaría y con quien muchos de ustedes ya lo sabrán pero en este momento solo diré que Hermione sabe que la venganza es un plato que se come frío.

Estás lista Minou esta noche brillaras junto al joven señor Malfoy y la verdad es que esto se ha logrado gracias a tu colaboración y buena disposición, estas transformaciones suelen demorar semanas y sin contar que muchas veces usamos hechizos y pociones que elevan la inteligencia y la memoria pero contigo no se requirió nada de eso pequeña, así que en parte estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Hermione se miro al espejo y analizo su reflejo era ella? realmente era ella y se vea hermosa Merlyn se vea hermosa pero y si a Draco no le gustaba? Las dudas la asaltaban y carcomía sus nervios.

Los especialistas se fueron deseándole lo mejor y mucha diversión.

Aun faltaba media hora así que tomo su pijama de conejitos y la subió a su habitación y se vio en su espejo de cuerpo completo Santa Circe ese pecho era de ella? Esto debía ser un truco ella no tenía tanta forma o sí? Se perdió en sus pensamientos pero al rato empezó a reprenderse ella misma su entrenadora le dijo que debía tener confianza y que ni en sus pensamientos debía sentirse menos que nadie.

La hora de la cita llego y ella salió de su habitación abriendo la puerta de su cuarto salió con tomando aire, Draco estaba en la sala común esperando por ella y al voltear a verla su corazón se paró por un segundo.

* * *

Lo sé esta parte no es la que estaban esperando pero creo que merecen saber lo que pasa la Mione mientras recibe su cambio más que nada para que sepan por que actuará como actuara en el resto de las historia esto es una base digamos lo así.

 **COMENTEEEN ;) eso es lo que ayuda a que uno sepa si pega o no el fic y si amerita la continuación (^.^') ok comenten para que llegue el lemooon**


	3. La pijama de conejitos

Esto participa en el concurso para el grupo de M&M de facebook #DramioneShipperSpringBall los personajes son de la Diosa JK y la historia es mía aunque más es de mi Beth querida que me empuja e inspira a escribir. Para ti mi querida amiga con todo mi amorsh :* quedo 3er lugar como one shot pero me gusto la trama así que lo continúe en un short fic ;)

Gracias de verdad por el apoyo quise publica por mi cumple (19 de abril) era regalo perfecto para mí misma después del pastel del monstruoso libro de los Moustros que me hiso mi madre :3 pero el sueño me pudo y recién pude terminarlo ayer -_- de todas formas aquí esta ;)

* * *

 **El baile de primavera y a cumplir con lo prometido.**

 **Flash**

\- pero te propongo algo, haré que te vuelvan ligeramente presentable si me prometes una cosa- el chico sonrió con malicia y sus ojos grises se volvieron plata líquida y ella se congeló en el sitio viendo como una maldad que nunca le había visto se posó en sus ojos.

-y eso que sería?- preguntó dubitativa Hermione.

-fácil que después de esa noche te acostarás conmigo usando esa maldita pijama de conejito- dijo esquivando la mirada tenía ella de asombro, ya que a él matar esa puta fantasía con ella, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja donde la veía quitarse para él esa pijama se le había vuelto una necesidad imperiosa.

\- acostarme contigo? Te has vuelto loco Malfoy si tú me odias como crees que te voy a dar…- se quedó callada y no se atrevía a pensar siquiera en lo que el proponía, pero estaba harta de sus desplantes y que le diga que era fea y asexuada.

 **Fin de Flashback**

El baile fue muy hermoso para Hermione hubo mucho lujo y muchas miradas sobre ella, jamás pensó que verse así en su último baile en el colegio le causaría tal placer, se sentía como la princesa de los cuentos y al llegar las doce temió que todo desapareciera pero no fue así.

Draco tomo su mano y la pego a él, bailaron la última pieza juntos, su mano en la espalda de ella hacia leves círculos con el pulgar sobre su suave y nívea piel la castaña le sonrió dulcemente y miro sus ojos perdiéndose en ese plata liquido que la devoraba hechizando al chico con ese tono miel con doradas pinceladas que le daban un toque seductor que él jamás creyó ver.

El rubio moría por besarle, tuvo esa sensación desde que la vio bajar las escalera, quería llevársela lejos de todos esos ojos curiosos quería poder probar esos labios que se le antojaban jugosos el no es un hombre romántico pero se le ocurrían mil formas de halagarla y otras tantas de desnudara, que rayos el solo la quería una noche el maldito pijama de conejitos tenía la culpa, si eso era el pijama de conejitos era todo lo que tenía que quitar de su mente.

Al terminar de bailar todos se despidieron y ellos fueron del brazo hasta la torre de prefectos, estaban juntos por el corredor y Draco no soporto mas, la pego sin previo aviso a una pared besándola y deslizo sus manos por el contorno de su figura haciendo que ella tiemble de nervios, se sorprendió gratamente al notar que no llevaba ropa intima de ninguna clase eso quería decir que esos jugosos pechos estaban perfectamente ubicados en su cuerpo y ese trasero era todo de ella vaya que esa sería una excelente noche de lujuria, debería enviarle algún regalo a la pelirroja por esta aventura.

Se trato de contener porque lo que quería aun estaba en el cuarto de ella esperándolos, -ven Granger por más que sería interesante hacértelo aquí en el corredor un trato es un trato y quiero verte con ese pijama- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa seductora llevándola de la mano a la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, entraron a la torre ella por delante pero al pasar el y cerrase la puerta, Draco la atrajo hacia él apretándola a su cuerpo nuevamente haciéndola sentir su creciente erección, deslizo las manos al cuello de la chica soltando el broche que toda la noche había deseado quitar solo acaricio la serpiente de cabeza acola y esta soltó las cadenas que mantenían el vestido en su lugar firmemente sujeta y cayó a los pies de la chica.

Draco contuvo el aliento quien sabe ni porque, solo lo hiso cuando el vestido cayo pues se quedo viendo el cuerpo de la chica totalmente idiotizado, Hermione aun dudando sobre que hacer se agacho y tomo el vestido tapándose por delante con él, voltio a ver a el rubio Sly y con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz le indico -subiré a cambiarme para cumplir con lo prometido-.

Quiso detenerla pero algo le decía que si lo hacia la tomaría hay mismo sin pijama ni nada mas, así que mostrando su típico auto control, que esta vez hasta a él mismo le sorprendió logro responder calmado -Te espero en mi habitación en 15 minutos y no demores porque no me gusta la gente impuntual- eso si su voz fue algo ronca por el deseo contenido que trataba de no demostrar.

-está bien Malfoy, los Gryffindor cumplimos nuestras promesas ahí estaré- subió con el trasero descubierto y los tacos de las hermosas y altas sandalias resonando en la reluciente piedra, al llegar a su habitación imito lo que hiso el chico con su vestido en los broches de las sandalias de serpiente, estas se abrieron y pudo quitárselas, se puso con rapidez la pijama extraña, muy nerviosa y excitada a la vez, se puso su perfume favorito como el coach social le dijo, en los puntos vitales tras las orejas, entre los senos, en las muñecas y tras las rodillas, solo un ligero toque nada exagerado con ese último detalle se encamino a la habitación del rubio, estaba lista?.

– vamos Herms tu puedes es solo un paso, le mostraras quien es una insípida asexuada y te desquitaras de todo lo que pasaste para llegar a este punto, coge valor y entra, carajo eres una Gryffindor ve!- se auto reprendió y logro infundirse el ánimo que necesitaba tomo la perilla de la puerta y entro sintiéndose ridícula con la pijama de conejitos después de haberse visto tan hermosa en el baile -Santo Merlyn Malfoy eres un retorcido si esto te excita, pero peor para ti- pensó con ironía.

Al entrar lo encontró en la cama desnudo, recostado sobre un montón de almohadas, exhibiéndose con total desparpajo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ver a un dios griego cincelado en marfil y con un cuerpo perfecto acostado entre sabanas de seda negra.

Ella se voltio y se cubrió los ojos avergonzada y él solo pregunto extrañado –Que?, querías desvestirme tu misma?- se burlo –vamos Granger esto es estrictamente un negocio, un trato que debes cumplir- reclamo levantándose y tomando a la castaña de los hombros la obligo a bajar las manos para que lo mire desnudo.

_que no te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto irónico y algo molesto – con quien me estas comparando con el Wasly?, con Popopotter?, con McMilan? o con Krum?- dijo arrastrando las palabras con rabia mientras la arrincono contra la puerta molesto por interpretar mal la actitud de la chica.

-No, no.., no te comparo con nadie lo juro!- la chica bajo la mirada y se ruborizo –no podría- dijo la castaña tratando de darle una pista de su condición, pero el ego del chico era tal que lo cegaba.

-lo sé ninguno de ellos está a mi altura soy mil veces más atractivo y tengo mejores atributos verdad Mione?- dijo con arrogancia lo que molesto a la chica pues ya estaba tratando de ser valiente con lo que iba a hacer como para que la pusiese a hablar de lo excitante y muy provocativa que era su virilidad. – vasta Malfoy y desde cuando soy Mione?- pregunto reaccionando rápido para cambiar el rumbo de ese incomodo momento.

-desde que te vas a acostar conmigo y se me hace incomodo decirse un nombre tan largo mientras te digo como hacérmelo!- dijo con sorna el rubio rodando los ojos – te preocupas por todo pero para tu comodidad te dejare decir mi nombre pero solo durante esta noche, no quisiera que todos mis antepasados Malfoy se revuelquen en sus tumbas de oír a una impura gemir mi apellido- dijo prepotente.

Hermione sintió como se le aguaban los ojos y sin pensarlo aun de espaldas dio un paso hacia atrás, tomo la perilla de la puerta abriendo esta y preparándose para salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible, sintiéndose estúpida por creer que podía conquistarlo, he humillada por saber que él la despreciaba hasta ese grado –que crees que haces?- dijo Draco al ver sus actos cerrando la puerta de golpe al apoyar su mano en ella con todo su peso.

-No vas a cumplir tu parte?- dijo con voz seductora en su oído desde atrás de ella, pero la chica estaba llorando sin poder contener las lagrimas, era más de lo que podía controlar, sus palabras habían sido un doloroso recordatorio de que el mono aunque se vista de seda mono se queda.

Trato de calmarse y de no responder mal se lo debía a esa coach sádica que le ayudo a controlar su rabia, que no demostrase jamás debilidad, pero él noto sus lagrimas y la voltio para verla de frente, ella trato de ocultarlas no quería darle la satisfacción de que la viera llorar no por sus crueles e hirientes palabras.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado –Nada, solo acabemos con esto de una vez para irme a dormir- dijo ella secamente, Draco se sorprendió al verla así, no es que esperara romance pero solo hace unos minutos temblaba cual hojita al viento y ahora era un tempano de hielo.

-dime qué te pasa?- exigió con su usual arrogancia. –Nada Malfoy, a perdón por molestar a tus ancestros… Nada Draco!- sonrió con tristeza mientras veía al suelo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, alzó la mira algo acuosa –no sé cómo me permites decir tu nombre solo debería decirle amo o señor para que sea más impersonal y concretemos el trato, que mas tengo que hacer sacarme la bendita pijama o el amo querrá sacarla el mismo.- voltio la mirada mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su mejillas.

Draco tomo una de las lagrimas de Hermione que mostró desagrado ante su tacto, y comprendió lo que la chica quiso decir, la miro largamente se despeino el cabello de la nuca al rascarse molesto pero le hablo calmado, - tomas todo demasiado en serio Hermione, yo… solo quería bromear un poco contigo y tu lo sobre analizas de esta forma- dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla mientras le secaba una lagrima mas.

Ella voltio a verlo a los ojos, esos fríos y acerados ojos reflejaban una calidez indescriptible que ella jamás había visto en el, -Mione yo lo…siento- las pupilas de la chica se dilataron por un momento su cerebro casi explota mientras por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras, él capto su reacción y continuo su explicación a su disculpa.

–Tras 7 años de conocernos y de haber intercambiado insultos, algunos divertidos debo admitir, pero la mayoría groseros y carentes de todo respeto por mi parte, puedo decirte al fin que admiro tu inteligencia y tu valor leona- confeso el Draco con una sinceridad que abrumo a la chica y la hizo mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te estás disculpando Draco?- pregunto extrañada. –Si se lo dices a alguien los negare, los Malfoy no se disculpan- dijo el chico rompiendo el contacto visual visiblemente ofuscado pues ni sabia porque había dicho tan francamente eso. Qué demonios le hacia esta bruja porque era si de franco con ella, pensaba con preocupación.

Hermione bajo la mirada sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios que la hacía lucir como una pequeña traviesa con ese pijama de conejitos rosa.

La chica se acerco al desnudo rubio quien la vio y analizo cada uno de sus actos, ella se paro frente a él tomando su mano aun con miedo a que la retire pero por alguna extraña razón el no retiro su mano de las de ella y esto le permitió relajarse un poco a la castaña.

Ella volvía a relajarse, mientras Draco con dedos ágiles desabrochaba la tonta pijama, dejando ver los voluptuosos pechos de la chica frente a él, toda la noche deseo tocarlos y ahora que estaban frente a él su boca se seco de deseo, se humedeció los labios para luego con el sigilo de una serpiente acercarse a uno de ellos y posando sus labios sobre ella, por fin estaba cumpliendo su fantasía pero la chica se mordía los labios, y en su fantasía ella misma se tocaba disfrutando del placer del sexo, como tantas veces la había imaginado tocándose en su cuarto ella misma en susurrando su nombre.

-Puedes poner de tu parte y hacer algo?- dijo algo incomodo pero la chica lo miro extrañada –algo como qué?- pregunto inocente. –no lo sé, tócate tu misma y bueno tócame a mí, que te pasa estas hecha la puritana cualquiera diría que eres vir….- el rubio no concluyo la frase pues la comprensión de lo que pasaba le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

La tomo de la muñeca pegándose muy cerca de su rostro, - que demonios haces?- dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos tenia rabia contra ella, porque si no se hubiera dado cuenta la hubiera tomado bruscamente y posiblemente la habría lastimado, confusión porque le agradaba saber que era el primero pero no entendía el por qué ella se lo permitía a él si lo odiaba, y deseo porque ese detalle la hacía más apetecible aun.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el noto algo que no había visto antes, el deseo en los ojos de la chica era fulminante, deseaba hacer esto con él su reacción fue pegarla tal cual estaba a su cuerpo cubriendo los labios de la chica con los suyos devorándolos con desesperación mientras ella a duras penas podía llevarle el ritmo pero lo estaba disfrutando como una desquiciada.

Oh si Hermione deseaba a Draco Malfoy tanto como él la deseaba a ella, desde hace mucho tiempo pero como la guerra y mil cosas más se los impedía, se dedicaban ambos a insultarse para descargar esa tensión sexual de alguna forma, ahora después de por fin admitir el deseo que le despertaba ella el chico se atrevía a destapar todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y ella solo se dejo guiar a la pasión por el que a la cadera pasar un dedo por cada lado de la pretina del pantalón de dormir y bajar lentamente al piso que la abrazo y le quito con delicadeza la camisa de esa bendita pijama, recorriendo su piel desde los hombros poco a poco bajando por sus brazos dejando caer la prenda al suelo, para de ahí desviarlo esa última prenda que cubría ese cuerpo que él deseaba con locura.

Al irse reincorporando beso cada parte de la piel de Hermione a su alcance deteniéndose en su vientre levemente, subiendo hacia su pecho y trepando por su cuello hasta sus labios donde la encontró mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para no emitir sonido alguno, un error de su parte porque si algo excitaba a Draco era oír gemir a su compañera, y oírla a ella era una necesidad.

Deslizo su pulgar por su mentón para hacer que libere su labio el cual el atrapo con los propios y mordió lenta y tortuosamente para que la chica separe sus labios invadiendo con su lengua la boca de la castaña explorándola, reclamándola como suya.

La tomo de las nalgas cargándola, lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa, pues Draco la ínsito a colocar sus largas y torneadas piernas en las caderas contrarias para que se sostuviera mejor, la empujo contra la puerta sintiendo un gemido que murió entre sus labios, roso su sexo semi-erecto con el de la chica y ella se separo de su boca por la corriente de placer que eso le produjo, esta vez el rubio sí pudo escuchar su nombre derritiéndose en los labios de la castaña. –Draacooo!-

-uff Mione estas desquiciándome- le dijo al oído mientras baja hacia su cuello y mordía su hombro, quería mas de ella así que la sujeto bien y la llevo a la cama se llenaba de su olor y se maravillaba con la suavidad de su piel, -debiste decirme que era tu primera vez lo habría hecho más especial, es más si quieres lo dejaremos para otro día prometo que buscare la forma de hacerlo inolvidable- le dijo un tanto salido de onda el chico –no Draco, esto ya es inolvidable y yo..- dudaba si debía decirlo así o no, pero tomo impulso en los actos del chico y confeso -te deseo ahora!-

Eso fue más de lo que la mente del Draco pudo soportar, verla así sonrojada y tímida completamente desnuda en sus brazos y dispuesta a entregarse toda a él, ella la inalcanzable leona, la princesa de Gryffindor sucumbía ante él. Qué demonios era esto una realidad alterna?

La empezó a besar y una de sus manos se aventuro al sur de su cuerpo, buscando ese delicado punto de la anatomía de la chica que la llenaría de placer, beso su cuerpo y poco a poco bajo por su vientre mientras cubría la piel de la castaña de besos, ella ya no se controlo mas quería ser suya disfrutarlo y sin pudor alguno pedía más y gemía suavemente.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo del los labios del rubio que hábilmente estaba incendiando cada parte de su cuerpo siempre había oído que Draco Malfoy era un amante espectacular pero ahora podía decir que se quedaban cortos los comentarios que era un Dios del sexo seria solo un mero termino ahora era más que eso, era que se yo la personificación del placer en la tierra?.

Cuando los labios de Draco llegaron a su sexo y apenas la beso externamente, ella simplemente no pudo aguantar más y el arco que hiso su cuerpo la obligo a sentarse con la cabeza de él entre sus piernas, lo miro a los ojos y él le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa -te has tocado a ti misma antes Mione- pregunto algo sádico la castaña totalmente sonrojada al puro estilo Weasly negó con la cabeza en un gesto un poco infantil.

–Nunca has sentido un orgasmo?- se extraño el chico ella nuevamente negó apenada, como si 17 años de pureza fueran un pecado. –bueno entonces preciosa vas a disfrutar esto nunca antes lo has hecho- dijo el muchacho separando suavemente sus labios mayores para introducir su lengua con deleite mientras su puntiaguda nariz rozaba incontables veces su clítoris y la estremecía toda.

Las manos del joven estaban una sosteniendo su cadera un poco y la otra apretando con firmeza uno de sus senos, es extraño como una mujer puede disfrutar tanto algo que jamás había sentido, pues ella estaba al filo de su primer orgasmo con todas esas atenciones, una y otra vez la lengua juguetona de Draco la penetraba y recorría, ella entro en una vorágine de sensaciones que le empujaron a su primer orgasmo viniéndose en la boca del chico que con hambre de ella bebió su placer y se embriago de excitación.

Sintiéndola lista se acomodo sobre ella aun re corriéndola con su boca, ella temblaba producto del las sensaciones que estaba teniendo y sentirlo recorrerla otra vez la sorprendió un poco pero le encanto, deslizo las manos por su cuello tocando sus rubios cabellos se apretó a su cuerpo respirando el profundo olor a menta fresca y sándalo que el despedía, se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

Draco tomo sus manos y las pego a la cama cubriéndolas con las suyas mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos para no aplastarla del todo, no perdían el contacto visual miel y plata en un punto candente, en una conexión intensa, el separo sus piernas y se situó a la entrada se su sexo acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla apasionadamente consiguiendo distraerla del leve miedo que sentía al sentirlo así de cercano a su sexo.

Unos segundos después un leve pero intenso dolor la hiso comprender que él se había convertido en su primero hombre. Justo él, el grandioso Draco Malfoy la había convertido en mujer físicamente y ahora sexualmente, y estaba disfrutando cada uno de sus actos pues la hacía florecer con cara roce a su piel, con cada envestida gravaba su nombre con fuego en su interior.

Las incitantes pulsaciones eléctricas que el vaivén de sus cuerpos le causaban se fueron acumulando en su centro hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se empezó a arquear producto de su segundo orgasmos que el rubio seductor le proporcionaba, Draco al ver la así, con su nívea piel perlada de sudor y gimiendo con la voz ronca de placer el nombre de Sly el cual casi de inmediato se vino dentro de ella sin poder contenerse más pues toda la noche había ansiando este momento.

Draco cayó sobre ella apenas sosteniéndose para no aplastar su pequeño cuerpo baso su fornido pecho y con la respiración aun entre cortada mordisqueaba su hombro y le dejaba besos dispersados en esa zona.

-Mione, yo..- trato de hilvanar unas palabras para agradecerle el momento y prometerle muchos más como ese, pero la chica estaba tan perdía aun en la potencia de su orgasmo que aun no entendía lo que Draco le dijo al oído, un susurro que murió en sus labios pues nunca más se repetiría algo tan intenso como ese momento que estaban viviendo

Ellos se acariciaban sin pudor alguno el rubio quería recorrerla toda, acariciar la toda y fundirse con ella poro a poro, -Draco- esta vez fue ella quien cogiendo valor trato de hablarle pero las caricias de chico la des concentraron su olor la embriagaba y su mirada la perdía.

El la tomo una y otra vez hasta que exhaustos de tanto placer se quedaron dormidos, lo que paso al amanecer… bueno eso será otra historia pero aquella noche maravillosa para ambos que comenzó como una broma de una traviesa amiga y termino en una cama en la que dejaron atrás todos los malos entendidos y se fundieron como uno solo, ella entrego su cuerpo pero el entrego su corazón y sus vidas jamás fueron las mismas después de eso.

* * *

CON AMOR PARA TODAS LAS DRAMIONERS JEAN B.


End file.
